Ice cream holders have been known for many years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,452 shows another cone holder which also has a drip catching tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,646 shows both a cone holder and an ice cream holder which also collects melted ice cream in the bottom of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. D373,050 shows a bowl which has an integral molded straw extending through the side and rim thereof.